warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Distelblatt
'''Hollyleaf' ist eine schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen und einem fluffigen Schweif. Ausbildung Zuerst wollte sie Heilerin werden und fing ihre Ausbildung unter Blattsee an, aber als sie einmal mit zu einem Kampftraining gegangen war, wollte sie Kriegerin werden und bekam Farnpelz als Mentor. Sie und ihre Brüder dachten, sie wäre die dritte der Prophezeihung "Es wird drei geben, Blut von deinem Blut, welche die Macht der Sterne in ihren Pfoten halten.", doch Dovewing,die Tochter von Whitewing und Birchfall, war die Dritte. Auftritte thumb|left|Jaypaw, Hollypaw, Lionpaw Staffel 3 The Sight In Der Anblick ist sie ein Junges mit Namen Hollykit. Als ein toter Fuchs nahe der Sky Oak gefunden wird, ist klar, dass es sich um ein Mutter-Tier handelt. Ihre Jungen sind nun irgendwo auf DonnerClan-Territorium. Sie und ihre Brüder Lionkit und Jaykit ziehen verbotenerweise los, um die Füchse zu bekämpfen. Bei der Flucht vor den Füchsen fällt Jaykit in die Schlucht und wird von Blattsee gepflegt. Als Hollykit Blattsee hilft, merkt sie, wie viel Spaß ihr das macht. Später wird sie als Schülerin von Blattteich zur Heilerin ausgebildet. Doch sie tut sich schwer dabei, sich die ganzen Namen der Kräuter zu merken und als Blattsee sie zum Kampftraining mit den normalen Schülern schickt, gefällt es Hollypaw so gut, dass sie entscheidet, eine Kriegerin zu werden. Ihr neuer Mentor ist Farnpelz. Dark River Hollypaw ist besorgt um ihre Freundin Willowpaw, die Heilerschülerin des FlussClans. Eines Nachts träumt sie, dass Willowpaw vor ihr herläuft, und sie nicht hört, als Hollypaw nach ihr ruft. Sie wacht verwirrt auf. Während ihrer Beurteilung will Mousepaw ein Eichhörnchen fangen, das in der Sky Oak sitzt. Die Mentoren der drei Schüler stürmen herbei und als der Schüler nicht mehr herunterklettern kann, klettert Cinderpaw zu ihm hoch. Doch leider fällt die Schülerin herunter und bleibt bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegen. Hollypaw wird ins Lager geschickt und bringt Blattsee zur Sky Oak. Blattsee ist sehr aufgebracht als sie sieht, dass Cinderpaws Bein gebrochen ist. Hollypaw erzählt Jaypaw, dass sie die Heilerin noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen hätte. Während der nächsten Versammlung versucht Hollypaw mit Willowpaw zu sprechen aber diese sagt, sie dürfe darüber nicht reden und verschwindet. Hollypaw beschließt, sich das Problem des FlussClans genauer anzusehen und reist in dessen Territorium. Sie wird auf der Insel (dem zeitweisen FlussClan-Lager) gefangen gehalten und Willowpaw zeigt ihr, was die Zweibeiner mit dem eigentlichen Lager passiert ist. Als sie dort sind, wird das Lager von Zweibeinern überfallen. Am nächsten Tag kommt Eichhornschweif und holt sie zurück nach Hause. Nahe am Ende des Buches suchen Hollypaw, Lionpaw und Jaypaw nach den verschwundenen Jungen des WindClans. Hollypaw beschuldigt Lionpaw der Untreue zu seinem Clan, wird aber von Jaypaw gestoppt, der sie daran erinnert, dass sie immer noch bestraft wird, weil sie zum FlussClan gegangen ist. Heatherpaw und Breezepaw suchen zusammen mit den DonnerClan-Schülern. Sie retten die Jungen aus den flutenden Tunneln, wo Lionpaw und Heatherpaw sich früher getroffen haben, indem sie sich von dem unterirdischen Fluss in den See treiben ließen. Zum Schluss beschließt Hollypaw nicht mehr mit Willowpaw befreundet zu sein, da sie keine Heilerin sondern Kriegerin werden wird. ''Outcast Nachdem sie den Königinnen Frischbeute gebracht hat, redet sie mit ihrer Mutter über gleichzeitig Kriegerin und Mutter zu sein. Eichhornschweif versucht sie zu beruhigen aber Hollypaw ist nach dem Gespräch immer noch frustriert. Sie ist bei der Schüler-Zeremonie von Icecloud und Foxleap (damals Icepaw und Foxpaw) dabei. Danach geht sie mit Feuerstern und Farnpelz auf Patrouille und findet Berrynose und Birchfall auf SchattenClan-Territorium jagen. Sie findet außerdem Jaypaw, der sich angeblich vor dem Regen versteckt, aber er gibt zu, dass er nach einem anderen Eingang zu den Tunneln gesucht hat. Als Jaypaw seiner Schwester von den Ancients erzählt, ist sie fasziniert, aber zweifelt daran ob es richtig ist, es ein Geheimnis bleiben zu lassen. Während einer Jagd-Patrouille erzählt Bach vom Stamm des eilenden Wassers und bemerkt, dass Hollypaw wegen ihrer kräftigen Hinterbeine eine gute Jägerin ist. Wie ihre Geschwister seht Hollypaw sich danach in die Berge zu gehen. Etwas später erzählt sie Cinderpaw, dass sie sich erst darauf konzentrieren würde, erst eine gute Jägerin und danach eine gute Kämpferin zu werden. Hollypaw sieht bei den Trainigseinheiten der neuen Krieger Berrynose, Hazeltail und Mousewhisker zu und wird abgelenkt, als Aschenpelz und Lionpaw anfangen, mit ausgefahrenen Krallen zu kämpfen. Hollypaw beteiligt sich an der Trainigseinheit, wird jedoch von Erinnerungen an den Kampf abgelenkt. Ihr Vater Brombeerkralle beruhigt sie und sagt ihr, dass sie seine kleine Denkerin sei. ''Fortsetzung folgt ''Eclipse ''Folgt ''Long Shadows ''Folgt ''Sunrise'' Sie ist die Tochter von Krähenfeder und Blattsee, erfährt dies aber nur durch Zufall und ist sauer, dass ihre Mutter, eine Heilerin, gegen das Gesetz verstoßen und Junge bekommen hat. Damals half ihre Schwester Eichhornschweif ihr, indem sie dem Clan erzählte, dass die Jungen von ihr und Brombeerkralle seien. Als Hollyleaf die Wahrheit über ihre Eltern erfährt, will sie sich gerade aus einem Feuer retten, das sich im Lager des DonnerClan ausgebreitet hat. Unglücklicherweise gibt es einen Streit zwischen Eichhornflug und Aschenpelz, in dem es um Brombeerkralle geht, sodass Aschenpelz dies auch mitbekommt. Daraufhin beschließt Hollyleaf, ihn zu töten, damit Aschenpelz das Geheimnis nicht auf einer Großen Versammlung erfährt. Als der Clan herausfindet, dass eine Katze Aschenpelz getötet hat, gehen Hollyleaf, ihr Bruder Lionblaze und Brombeerkralle ohne Jayfeather auf die Suche nach Sol, dem fast der ganze Clan den Mord an Aschenpelz vorwirft. Sie finden ihn, er lehnt die Anschuldigung ab, doch keiner glaubt ihm. Nur Blattsee, Jayfeather und Lionblaze wissen, dass Hollyleaf dafür verantwortlich ist. Sie läuft vom Clan weg, weil sie damit nicht leben kann, eine HalbClan-Katze zu seien, und ein Verstoß im Gesetz der Krieger. Sie sagt zu Jayfeather, dass sie weiß das richtige getan zu haben, aber es nie jemand verstehen wird. Sie läuft in eine Höhle die zusammenbricht. Lionblaze erklärt sie für Tod. Dem Clan erzählen ihre Geschwister, sie wäre auf der Jagd nach einem Eichhörnchen dort hineingeraten und gestorben. Deshalb bleibt sie dem Clan immer gut in Erinnerung. Familie *Mutter: Blattsee *Vater: Krähenfeder *Brüder: Lionblaze, Jayfeather *Halbbruder: Breezepelt *Tante/Ziehmutter: Eichhornschweif *Ziehvater: Brombeerkralle *Großmütter: Sandsturm, Aschenfuß *Großvater: Feuerstern *Urgroßmütter: Buntgesicht, Nutmeg *Urgroßväter: Rotschweif, Jake *Onkel: Eaglekit, zwei unbekannte Katzen *Entfernte Verwandte: Wind, Gorsestar Sonstiges *Sie hat Hauskätzchen-Blut in sich, weil ihr Großvater Feuerstern früher ein Hauskätzchen war. *Sie hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Urgroßvater Rotschweif der Bruder von Tüpfelblatt ist *Sie ist ein Nachfahrin von Wind, weil auch ihr Vater Krähenfeder von ihr abstammt *Erin Hunter bestätigte in den offiziellen Foren, dass Hollyleaf der forgotten Warrior aus dem Buch The Forgotten Warrior ist. }} Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Heilerschüler Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere